Persona : Reign of Assassins
by Tian Long
Summary: Post True Ending. Ketika kau mendapati bahwa akhir masalah sesungguhnya bukanlah inti permasalahan, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Wuxia style fanfic, OC inside


**PERSONA : REIGN OF ASSASSINS**

**Genre : Adventure / Fantasy (Wuxia)**

**Diclaimer : Persona adalah milik ATLUS, saya hanya punya OC-nya saja**

**Synopsis : Post True Ending. Ketika kau mendapati bahwa akhir masalah sesungguhnya bukanlah inti permasalahan, apa yang akan kau lakukan? OC inside **

**Author notes : DLDR and enjoy the story**

* * *

.

PROLOG

.

_Prahara tiba menyapa,_

_maut duduk semeja bertegursapa._

_Lama sudah budi dendam dikandung badan,_

_sekaranglah waktunya pelampiasan_

_._

___Daratan Tiongkok_

_Lokasi, Tanggal dan waktu tidak diketahui_

_._

Malam hari menjelang, sang surya telah terbenam di ufuk barat. Kembali ke tempat peristirahatan tenang. Tugas selesai waktunya ganti jaga, topang dunia dalam keselarasan hukum alam penjunjung keseimbangan. Yin dan Yang sumber pokok keharmonisan. Hou Yi pulang, Chang'e datang untuk menyapa. Ingatkan orang akan legenda tragis percintaan dewata yang awalnya manis namun berakhir derita. Sekalipun cuma sebatas cerita namun tidakkah tangis hujan sesuai kiranya dalam menggambarkan segenap perumpamaan? Dengan wajah remang tertutup awan, angin kencang menerpa dedaunan hutan pada permukaan daratan. Bumi pun murni ditelan kegelapan.

Yang hitam.

Kelam.

Tanpa cahaya.

Begitu pula bintang gemintang.

Seperti inikah dunia sebelum diciptakan? Ketika Pan Gu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan sontak merasakan kesepian. Atau apakah semua ini kembali pada duka sang rembulan, yang alih-alih hidup bersama kini hanya tinggal sendirian bersama kelinci giok kesayangan? Rahasia alam adakah seorang mampu 'tuk menjawab? Oleh sebab itu marilah kita tinggalkan semua pertanyaan karena semua hal tersebut kini hanya terlintas dalam benak seorang manusia—satu dari keseluruhan isi kawanan yang tengah menanti perkembangan di sebuah bangunan tua. Dalam suatu aula besar berdinding batu keluaran lama, berlantai marmer hitam sisa-sisa kejayaan dinasti lama lengkap dengan beragam perabot tua berbahan kayu berukiran naga. Indah namun terasa kusam tanda lama tiada dirawat. Pintu masuk lepas gagang tembaganya sudah jatuh tak bisa digunakan. Atap masih layak namun nihil kiranya tanda-tanda kehidupan sebelumnya ada terdapat.

Tetapi sekali lagi itu bukan masalah.

Karena orang-orang di tempat itu berkumpul tidak untuk menetap lama melainkan menanti perubahan terpancar keluar dari seorang ketua. Pemimpin kelompok pembunuh paling ditakuti sepanjang sejarah Tiongkok sejak Dinasti Tang didirikan. Yangmana ayahnya pernah menghabisi seluruh penghuni _Siheyuan _tempat mereka berada sekarang demi sebuah pedang pusaka pengguncang dunia persilatan. Hasil tempaan ahli pedang kenamaan sekaligus peninggalan kaisar tekenal semasa periode musim semi musim gugur Dinasti Zhou. Hanya saja sial melanda karena di luar dugaan pusaka tersebut berhasil dibawa kabur entah kemana oleh murid sekaligus pengikutnya yang berkhianat. Tanpa tanda lagi tanpa isyarat kecuali budi dendam tertanam menuntut penyelesaian.

Dan kini, dengan disertai oleh gemerisik hutan bambu di sekitar bangunan dan suara guntur pembelah angkasa segala tanda menjadi jelas. Urusan lama akan segera mendapat jawaban. Seluruh mata yang datang menatap ke balkon atas tempat pemimpin mereka berada. Berdiri gagah berbalut jubah hitam panjang samarkan badan. Berkedok hitam sembunyikan identitas. Selain sebilah _jian_ bergagang emas bersarung hitam tiada lagi satu hal mampu untuk sekedar ditatap. Minimal mengenal wujud asli sang kepala perkumpulan. Ia tidak bicara banyak kecuali menyampaikan sambutan pendek via alat pengubah suara, kemudian memberikan sebuah pengumuman bersamaan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian, sejak pedang pusaka perkumpulan kita hilang bertahun-tahun lalu. Kita telah merasakan bagaimana pencarian yang kita lakukan selalu berakhir dengan kesia-siaan dan kegagalan. Tanpa membuahkan hasil sesuai keinginan kecuali menambah sederet panjang persoalan tak terselesaikan dengan perkumpulan-perkumpulan lain. Dimana pada akhirnya berujung kemunduran terhadap pengaruh kita. Yang tidak sebatas dunia persilatan semata melainkan dunia pada umumnya secara keseluruhan."

Nampak seisi aula mendengarkan dengan seksama. Roman serius terpancar jelas terpampang pada wajah mereka di bawah remang cahaya lampion besar yang terpasang pada langit-langit ruangan. Nihil sanggahan apalagi perkataan. Suasana terkesan dingin miskin perasaan. Selain rintik hujan membasahi halaman luar rasanya mustahil ada suara lain berani keluar mewarnai nuansa ruangan usang tempat banjir darah pernah berlangsung puluhan tahun silam. Sebelum ketua perkumpulan tersebut kembali berujar sembari mengulurkan tangan, seolah menunjuk ke arah sebuah kotak kayu yang terbuka di atas sebuah meja kayu usang di ujung ruangan. Tempat setumpuk kertas bergambar wajah tersimpan rapi menanti untuk dilihat seiring kalimat demi kalimat terus bergulir keluar.

"Tetapi itu dulu... Karena terhitung sejak detik ini semua permasalahan setan itu akan segera menjadi sejarah! Perkumpulan kita—_Hong Se Long _akan segera kembali merajai dunia. Diawali dari informasi berharga perihal keberadaan pusaka kita, dan siapa pemegangnya sekarang. Semua dendam kita akan terbayar lunas! Dan kotak berisi daftar buruan kita menjadi saksi bisu kebangkitan. Lihatlah lalu buat mereka semua tahu siapa kita sebenarnya!"

Guna mendapat tanggapan berupa sorak gempita seisi ruangan yang sukses terbius oleh orasi singkat pimpinannya. Dilanjutkan dengan seruan-seruan sanjungan dan denting ratusan senjata haus darah penghuni ruangan seiring satu per-satu tangan mengambil kertas bergambar wajah dari dalam kotak. Mengamatinya lantas menyimpannya pada pakaian mereka. Kertas buruan utama perkumpulan Naga Merah berisikan wajah pemuda dan pemudi negeri seberang lautan yang menjadi titik pusat masalah. Tidak hanya _Hong Se Long_, melainkan seluruh jagad persilatan. Dari ambisi kelompok hingga pribadi. Sebagian baik, sisanya buruk. Mungkin juga tak jarang hanya untuk tujuan sepele semata.

Namun sekali lagi, apapun tujuannya dunia persilatan sungguh tak pernah sekalipun memberikan perbedaan pada apa motif dasar manusianya. Peduli apakah _Hong Se Long—_Perkumpulan Naga Merah adalah perkumpulan sesat dari Tiongkok atau _Bailian Jiao—_Sekte Teratai Putih dari Korea merupakan sekte paling berpengaruh karena kemampuan ekonominya. Hasilnya selalu sama, kerusakannya juga serupa. Putih dan hitam apalah bedanya. Jika satu kota menjadi tempat bentrok besar siapa bisa mencegah kecuali diri mereka sendiri selaku pemegang kuasa.

Perkaranya adalah bagaimana jika tempat para buruan berada menunjuk pada satu kota yang sama? Tidak hanya untuk buruan para penghuni _Siheyuan _itu sekarang melainkan seisi dunia. Padahal urusan pembunuhan pada kota yang bersangkutan belumlah selesai barang sejengkal. Adapun kota itu pastinya adalah kota yang malang meskipun tanda kemalangan nihil ditemukan dalam goresan pembentuk aksara.

Sungguh kota itu pasti sedang sial.

Kalau sudah begini apa kiranya menanti di ujung jalan?

Sebab adalah benar kota itu bernama Yasoinaba.

Tempat sebilah pedang peninggalan raja Goujian baru saja menghilang akibat dicuri orang ketika dipamerkan di museum setempat. Tepat satu jam sebelum buruan dikumandangkan.

.

.

_TBC_

_._

_Aku datang dari balik kegelapan_

_Aku datang bagaikan elang_

_'Kan kuseberangi samudra darah_

_'Kan kubuat dunia menjadi merah_

_._

_-Arya Dwipangga, Tutur Tinular -_

_._

* * *

**Sedikit _Komentaar_ :**

**- _Siheyuan_ : rumah besar tradisional Tiongkok (_courtyard_ yang dikelilingi oleh 4 bangunan)**

**- _Jian _: pedang khas Tiongkok, lazim dijumpai di film2 silat sekelas _Condor Heroes._**

**Well, setelah sekian lama saya nggak menulis fic lagi karena satu atau dua hal. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic baru di dunia persona yang bergenre Wuxia. Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk YouTube, Google, Wikipedia dan karya-karya Tony Wong serta Gu Long yang menginspirasi saya untuk membuat tulisan ini. At last, seperti biasa terima kasih jika ada review yg diberikan, terima kasih pula untuk mereka yang datang sekedar melihat-lihat. Mau ngeflame silahkan tapi ingat ada tulisan DLDR. 'Till the next chapt and good luck!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
